To My Honor
by raphaelari
Summary: I just betrayed my brothers and joined the enemy. I had to or they would have been killed. Now I have to face them battle. My honor has been shattered. Who will save me?
1. Chapter 1

To my Honor

I just betrayed my brothers and joined the enemy. I had to or they would have been killed. Now I have to face them battle. My honor has been shattered.

Nightshadow tried pushing herself up off the ground but painfully stopped. She had to get to her brothers and fast. Nightshadow watched as they were surrounded by dozens of Foot Soldiers. Her body felt like lead while blood flowed freely from her numerous wounds. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey tried standing yet their own injuries prevented such movement. They glared at the Foot Ninja before them; ready to fight until their last breath. Raph sent a worried glance towards his sister. His heart sank; watching Nightshadow struggle to get to them. Currently a wall of ninjas separated them. She met his gaze and both realized that this maybe their last battle together. Raph noticed for some strange reason that the Foot ninjas kept most of their attention on them versus her. Taking the opportunity, he made a quick motion with his hand for her to leave.

"Go!" He mouthed. Ari noticed Raph's quick flick of his hand. "Is he wanting me to leave? He's nuts! I'm not leaving them!" She thought. Ari knows how he cares about her but she will not her family. Not when she has finally found one that accepts her despite being a Goddess of Mt. Olympus. She shot him a glare back.

Raphael gritted his teeth. Damn his stubborn sister, he wants her out of here. Glancing around to his brothers; Mikey is cradling a broken and bleeding arm, Don nursed a gash in leg and Leo held his shoulder. Determination filled Raphael; he refused to allow his brothers to be injured any further. He made a promise long ago that he will be the protector of the family. Yet he had a choice to make, save his brothers or his sister and they both needed him. Grunting, he pushed himself off the roof and stood in front of his brothers.

"Shredder, I ain't gonna let you hurt ya hurt my family any further and I ain't going down easy either!" Shredder laughed. "Oh Turtle; that is where you are wrong. As I see it; you are surrounded by my ninjas and you can't even help yourself let alone your brothers and precious sister." Shredder replied, placing emphasis on the last word. "Ya leave her alone." Raphael painfully stood poised to attack. His brothers stood as well; ready to protect their younger sister. Even though she is human; to them she is like a blood sister.

"I'll leave her alone when she is dead." Shredder cackled. Several Foot soldiers moved closer to where she lay. She watched the Foot ninjas advance on her while some remained behind. "Oh great, my luck showing true to form." She made another attempt to stand yet pain forced her down again. She reached for her weapons; unsheathing her katana. "Looks like your brothers won't be helping you." Raphael gritted his teeth. For several intense moments, no one moved. Thinking quickly, he wanted to divert their attention back to them. He rushed several ninjas but was pushed back to the ground.

"Raph!" Leo hurried to his brother's side.

"Fight me Shredder! How low are you to kill a girl? Your fight is with us!" Saki threw his head back in laughter. "Then she should have never gotten herself involved. However; since you are insisting on her watching your demise. I will kill the one she loves first then the rest shall follow. You have given her the opportunity to watch your deaths."

Ari watched in horror as her brothers prepared to fend themselves against the Foot; possibly for the final time. She clenched her fists. "I have to do something. I can't let them die because of me. But what can I do?" She thought frantically. Several ideas ran through her head and all came to the same conclusion. Nightshadow swallowed hard. She could only hope that this will work and the guys will forgive her. She sent a silent prayer up to the Gods. "Shredder!" She yelled.

Saki abruptly turned his attention to the vigilante. "Yes little girl?" Nightshadow painfully pushed herself off the ground to stand; blood dripping from her wounds.

"Leave my brothers alone!"

"And why should I?" She inhaled sharply. "If you spare their lives; you can have mine. I will lay down my life for theirs. No fight; kill me however you see fit." She stood straight; a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.


	2. Opposite Sides

The turtles gasped. Ari is placing her life on the line to save theirs. They will not allow it. Especially once Shredder realizes that she's immortal; there is no telling what he will do then.

"Interesting proposal my dear. Your life for theirs. You must really care these creatures. I like the idea yet I have one better…" Shredder paused for a moment, glancing back and forth between the Turtles and Nightshadow. "Agree to join the Foot and your brothers' lives will be spared." Nightshadow lowered her head. She would rather die first than join the enemy. Shocked expressions spread across the guys' faces. They will not let her join the Foot and experience whatever horrors Oroku Saki would have in store for her.

"Nightshadow, don't do it!" Leo shouted. His heart lurched.

"It's not worth it! Save yerself!" Raphael added. Mikey and Donnie were too shocked to say anything. Nightshadow sadly looked at her family. She thought for a moment. To join the Foot would dishonor her family yet save them at the same time.

Karai watched from behind Shredder. She grappled with her own feelings. She was appalled that Shredder even suggested such a thing yet it didn't surprise her. With Nightshadow on the side of Foot; he can have her fight the Turtles. She watched the ninja vigilante closely and made a decision. _"I will not allow her to join the Foot. I will get her out, no matter what."_ She thought.

"Well child I am waiting and I am not a patient man." Nightshadow steeled herself. "I accept your offer, Master." She kneeled. "Good girl and as agreed upon; your brothers will be spared." Shredder smiled under his helmet. His plan worked perfectly. Now he has the sister of the Turtles on his side and who better to have fight them than one who trained with them. The guys glared at Shredder; each silently promising to free Ari from Shredder's grasp. "Come ninja, we will spare the creatures tonight and since I am such a good. I will even allow you to say one final goodbye for the next time you see each other; you will be on opposite sides. Karai, you will see Nightshadow back to the tower. She will be your charge." Shredder left with his ninjas. Nightshadow kept her head down. Tears ran down her face. She dared not glance at her brothers.

Karai's heart ached for the young girl. One look into her eyes tells you the kind of life she has lived; she certainly does not have an easy one. Karai slowly made her way over to the vigilante; kneeling in front of her. "Yes Mistress Karai." Ari kept her head down.

"Look at me Nightshadow." Doing as commanded she lifted her head. Tears stained her face and her eyes spoke of fear. Karai softened her gaze. "For one, no need for formalities; it is simply Karai. And secondly; I will get you out of the Foot. It is no place for you. For one so young, you carry great burdens, allow me to carry this one for you. You have done a very honorable act. I just ask that you stay by my side at all times. I will direct you on what to do. Shredder will not go easy on you. But I can help. And don't think for a minute that you are dishonoring your family." Nightshadow nodded in acknowledgment.

"May I speak to my brothers for a moment?"

"Of course." Karai moved enough to let her pass. She slowly made her way over, kneeling in front of them.

"Please forgive me for my dishonorable actions." Leonardo stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are not dishonoring us; if anything, shows great honor. You have saved our lives tonight and for that we are grateful. We will find a way to rescue you. Sometimes we must do things we normally wouldn't for honor."

"But Leo I'm joining the enemy. It goes against Bushido. That is not honor, even if it to save your lives. Now all of you will have to fight me and Shredder'll make sure of that." Leo embraced Ari tightly. "That will never happen. You are our sister. Believe me when I am telling you it's not dishonor. We will not fight you and as far as Master Splinter goes. I will explain everything to him. I am sure he will understand. Take care of yourself and I can't believe I'm saying this but listen to Karai. I have a feeling that she will help you."

Mikey had been standing silently. A steady stream of tears falling down his cheeks. He still couldn't believe what happened. His sister a Foot ninja. No matter what; he will not fight her. He rushed forward and tightly hugged Ari. "Please don't do this! It's not too late to say no. Have Karai make something up. Shredder will kill you and I will never fight you. I love ya sis." He choked in between sobs. Ari gently hugged her older brother back. "It's ok Mikey. I'll be fine. I have to do this for you guys." Don dropped his bo-staff and running over to his siblings. He had no words to say; hi genius brain silent for a change.

Raphael stood back; his fists clenched. There is no way he is letting this happen. She maybe one of the best ninjas around but even she isn't a match for the Shredder. Tears spilled from his amber eyes. Ari glanced over in between her brothers. "Guys a moment. They moved to let her pass.

"Raphael." She gripped his hands in hers. "I need you to promise me something and you mustn't tell the others." Amber eyes locked with silver eyes.

"What kinda promise?" Ari didn't want to tell him. She knows he won't agree. "Can't tell ya that. Please just promise me."

"Not without you telling me what it is."

"Please Raph this is hard enough as it is." She begged. "Fine I promise ta whatevah it is that ya want." He relented. He always did have a hard time saying no his youngest sibling. "Good; next time you see me in a Foot uniform. I want you to kill me to atone for my dishonor." Raphael stood stunned. She wanted him to kill her. What kind of insane request is that? He could never harm her in any way shape or form. "No way sis! Are you crazy? I'm not doing that!" He said a bit louder than he should. She quickly shushed him. "Raph." He clenched his teeth. "That is one promise I ain't keeping. One thing is fer sure; I will find a way to get you out. The Foot ain't no place fer ya. Even if I have ta die doing so; then so be it. That is my promise to you and never forget that I love ya Ari; more than a sister. I never thought I'd find someone who could love me but then I found you. Always remember that." She smiled back. I love you too Raphael. You have shown me how to live. One quick thing Raph, in case Shredder puts me in a full foot uniform, look to my weapons." Raphael nodded. "I'm going after Shredder for this. No one tears apart my family and gets away with it." Yer not dishonoring us sis; please listen ta me on that." Ari sadly met his eyes. "I wish I could believe you on that Raph. I wish I could. I..uh.. better get going now. Karai's waiting." They shared one last kiss before parting. Raph gave her hand one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go. She returned to Karai's side.

"I guess we should get going now."

"Yes however I have one more thing to do. Leonardo a word in private please." Confused, Leo walked over to Karai away from the others. "Leonardo, I promise that I will get your sister out of the Foot. It is no place for her. What she is doing is very honorable although I do not believe she feels the same." Leo met Karai's gaze. "You're right on that. I have already told her otherwise and a forewarning; she's very stubborn but please take care of her. I have a feeling that she may listen to you." Leo's eye were full of worry.

"Do not worry. I will treat as a sister and make sure she is taken care of. You have my word. Karai bowed. Leo returned the gesture.

"I will take your word on the Karai. Please do not break it. We are now counting on you to return her safely to us. On behalf of my brothers; I thank you for your assistance and cooperation. The duo headed back to everyone else. The brothers gave their sister one last glance before disappearing into the shadows.

Karai turned towards Nightshadow. "Come Nightshadow. Let us go."

"It's Ari." Karai stopped mid step. "My real name is Hamato Ari


	3. News

"A beautiful name meaning Fall."

"Yeah, I like to think it means my enemies fall before me instead of the season." Karai chuckled a bit. "I guess it could be translated that way as well. Don't worry Ari, I will make sure you are safe. I have promised your brother such. I know I haven't been faithful on my word in the past but I am holding true to this."

"Thank you Karai."

Back at the Foot Headquarters; several Elite Foot ninjas awaited the arrival of the newest recruit and Karai. "As much as I am loyal to Shredder, I do not like this. I have fought personally against her and she is highly skilled. This is no place for a young girl. Shredder will have her fight against the turtles and I shudder to think of what will happen if she refused.

"Yes I do not know about you but I feel that is not right for her to be here so I will assist in her escape. She will not be Shredder's puppet." The other Elite responded. The first one nodded in agreement. "I will assist as well and go one step further. As unconventional as this sounds, I will not engage the Turtles in a fight. If we are to help her return to her family; what sense does it make if she does not have one to return to." The second was stunned at first then understood. "Yes that is a good point. I will inform Mistress Karai of our decision and spread the word amongst those that are willing to cooperate."

Moments later, Karai and Nightshadow arrived at Foot HQ. "Mistress Karai, Mistress Nightshadow." The Elite bowed.

"I'm no Mistress. I'm a traitor." The Elite Ninja stepped forward.

"You are no traitor and certainly no Foot ninja. It has been discussed and agreed upon that we will assist your escape. This is no place for you." Ari stood shocked. You…you would do that for me?" Karai on the other hand was not surprised

"Yes young one, one thing you must realize about the Foot is we do hold honor. Although, it may not seem so at times. We do not agree with what Shredder has done, to force you against your family. You live to defend those that cannot and carry a great burden upon your small shoulders. Let us carry this burden for you." Ari was stunned. The Elite Foot on her side, not something you see every day. Yet something else bugged her mind.

"What about my brothers?"

"That was discussed as well and they are safe. Beyond Shredder's order, we will not attack them. Unfortunately this promise only goes for those that are on our side. We will do what we can to ensure their safety. After all, once you escape, what sense does it make for you to return to an empty home?" They do have a point.

"Thank you." The Elite Foot bowed.

"Come we will escort you to your room. Your room right next to Karai's should you need anything. The small group started down the hall. In all the excitement, Ari had forgotten about her numerous injuries. Pain suddenly erupted across her body and she screamed. Ari collapsed to the ground holding her heavily bleeding side. Karai and the Elite were instantly at her side. Karai gasped; blood covered her entire midsection. Her breathing came in ragged gasps. Ari squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening to spill.

"Here Mistress, apply pressure quickly." The closest Elite handed Karai his red cape. Karai quickly tied it around Ari's midsection. "She has many other injuries and requires immediate medical attention." Karai nodded, hoisting Ari up in her arms. They rushed to the medical wing. Karai gently laid her down on the bed. Ari's head lulled to the side. Karai quickly gathered the needed supplies whilst the Elite Ninja stood guard. Karai removed Ari's bloody clothing, tossing them aside. She quickly went to work stitching her numerous wounds. Karai tossed several blood soaked towels in the hamper. She gingerly wrapped white gauze around the stitches. Karai then placed an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Her breathing is labored. We will have to keep an eye on her until she wakes. I fear she has lost a great deal of blood." Karai said worriedly. "I will take first watch. You are excused." The Elite guard glanced at each other. "With your permission, we wish to stay." Karai agreed, pulling up a chair. "For one so young, she carries many scars. I couldn't help but to notice she has several scars from varying weapons. Some recent but others old, as if several years old, makes me wonder how long she has been doing this. She doesn't look any older that 15 yet she has the skill of someone much older. I've also been intrigued by her use of the shadows. As ninja, the shadows are our allies yet she seems to have power over the shadows, creating her own."

"Yes Mistress Karai; we have noticed that as well. That is how..um..she has been able to easily defeat us." The Elite responded, slightly embarrassed. "She moves swiftly and unnoticed. A unique ability Master Shredder will definitely use to his advantage."

"Yes, that is why she must be kept safe. I have already advised her to stay close. I will return her to her brothers." Karai sat close by Nightshadow, watching her closely.

Back at the lair, the Turtles trudged into Don's lab for much needed medical attention. Don gathered his supplies while Leo, Raph and Mikey sat on the bed waiting their turns. No one spoke as their wounds were tended to. One by one, they filed back into the living room. Leo sat in the chair, blankly staring forward. He felt responsible for their sister's current predicament. He is the leader and he failed to protect the youngest member of their family. Mikey attempted to play his video games but kept losing his focus. It wasn't the same without Ari's cheering. Don sat at his worktable, tinkering with his latest project. He missed how he could easily talk without having to explain every other word. She understand his techno talk. Raph took to his punching bag. With each hit, he imagined it Shredder's face. His traveled to the wall just beyond the bag. There she would stand, her eyes meeting his. He'd stop and let her have a few swings. The bag creaked under the force of her punches. He would hate to be the person on the receiving end.

Splinter entered the living room. He eyed his sons. Their behavior seemed off and no one was talking. The he noticed one of five was missing. Where is Ari? "My sons, what is the matter and where is your sister? Was she not with you?" He thought maybe she had gone to April's for the night. He couldn't really blame her for it. It is difficult living with four hormonal teenage males. They all glanced at each other. Leonardo stood. "You might want to sit down Sensei." The look in Leo's eyes said differently to him. Ari was missing. Leo motioned for his brothers to come closer. Each taking their respective spots, Leo kneeled in front of Splinter. "Master Splinter, tonight we faced a tough battle against Shredder and the Foot. During the battle, Ari became separated from us and was surrounded by Foot ninja as we were. We tried to keep Shredder's attention to allow her to escape but there were too many and she refused to leave. At one point in the battle, Ari offered her life to save ours. Shredder had a different idea." Leo paused for a moment. The memory still fresh in his mind. He watched Master Splinter take in the news. "He offered her to join the Foot in exchange for our lives. She reluctantly accepted. We tried to dissuade her. She did so to save our lives yet she feels as though she has dishonored us. I tried convincing her otherwise. Please forgive her and us for our actions." Splinter's face fell. News of daughter becoming a Foot ninja is truly disturbing. His worry grew for her safety and can't even begin to imagine the horros she will encounter at the hands of the Shredder. He knows his sons will do anything to get her back. He just hopes that they will not do anything rash. "One more thing Sensei. Karai promised to help Ari escape. I know Karai has not been faithful to her word in the past but I feel this time is different." Splinter took in the additional information.

"My sons, this is grave news indeed. Although I am grateful for you safe return, I fear for your sister's safety. In the hands of Shredder, anything may happen to her and we are powerless to stop it. She has done this family a great honor. It is not easy to join one's enemy to save your family. We will get her back. For once, I do hope Karai holds true to her word for we are now relying on her assistance." Leo stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do hope so too."

April and Casey made their way down the sewer towards the lair. They were unaware of the recent set of events. "Hey guys, we brought ya some stuff." Casey called out.

"Ari, I got some stuff for you too." April called. They were puzzled when they didn't receive their usual response.

"Um guys, is everything ok?' Casey asked. They set the stuff down, walking towards the living area when they saw their injured friends.

"What happened?" April rushed forward, quickly tending to their various injuries. Each had several bandage wrapped their injuries. No one made a move.

Casey stood worried; even Raphael was quiet and that is unlike him. "Hey Raph, what's going on bro? Yer quiet." Raph just glared back, not really in the mood to answer. Casey took a step back. He recognized the look in Raph's eyes. The look that something is seriously wrong. "Whoa Raph just chill just asking since you guys look like you were in a big fight or something and…" Casey glanced around. He noticed there one family member missing. "And where's Ari. I mean you guys really don't her out of yer sight often."

"He's got her." Raph replied through clenched teeth.

"What do ya mean 'he's got her'?" Casey was confused. April looked up from rewrapping Don's arm.

"Shredder, he's got Ari." He made her join the Foot in exchange for our lives. We were in a bad spot and surrounded. She offered her life but he took her instead. I swear we're gonna get her back." April and Casey stood stunned. They certainly weren't ready to hear that news. News that Ari had been in all essence kidnapped by Shredder.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys. This is horrible!" April didn't know what else to say. Ari was like a little sister to her. How could something so horrible to someone who doesn't deserve it. Casey on the other hand, punched a nearby wall.

"That scumbag, making Ari part of the Foot. What if he puts her in the Foot uniform? How ill ya know it's her? Cause ya know he's gonna do that so ya fight her." Casey was fuming.

"We've been worried about that as well and believe it or not, Karai is helping. I hate to say this but we are relying on her to help get Ari out. It's easier for her to get Ari out versus us going in and getting her out." Leo responded.

"Trusting Karai has never ended well Leo."

"I know April but what other choice do we have? Karai did seem sincere this time." Leo hung his head. April nodded as she moved onto other wounds the brothers had suffered. It still seemed surreal to her. She knows how much Ari cares for the guys and Raphael. How is he taking it? Her eyes traveled to the hot headed turtle.

"She said ta keep an eye on her weapons." Everyone turned their attention to Raphael. "Before we left, Ari and me talked. She had a feeling that Shredder might do that so she told me to keep an eye on her weapons. Hopefully, he will let her keep them." Raph painfully shifted. "I could go for one of her healing spells right about now." Mikey held his arm. He had been silent, still unsure of what to say. But something in his brother's conversation with their sister bothered him. Raph nearly yelled at Ari and he rarely ever did that. It had to be something she said to irritate him. She was the only one who could irritate Raph and get away with it.

"What else did you to talk about?" Raph glared at Mikey. There was one part of the conversation he won't share with his brothers. He held tight to the promise that he is refusing to keep. A promise to kill her that will not be kept.

"Same stuff Leo said, ta stay safe and we won't fight ya." Mikey didn't believe his older brother. He can tell there is something more going on. After all, he was the first one to notice Raph's growing feelings for Ari.

"Then why did ya yell at her when she said something. It must've been something that bothered you."

"I ain't saying no more Mikey. We talked and I told her to be careful. That's it now drop it." Mikey went to respond but Leo stopped him.

"I'm sure whatever it is Raphael will tell us when's ready, right?" Leo shot a glance. Raph snorted. Whatever was said has his brother deeply bothered. Raph stomped off towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. _"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."_

"I'll keep him in line. Casey spoke up. "I can try to talk to him." Leo shook his head.

"Leave him be for now. It's been a rough night as it is. Losing Ari is taking a big toll on him."

"Yeah considering how close they are. It's obvious they love each other. We'll get her back." Casey replied.

"Raphael punched a nearby wall, pulling back a bloody hand. His body ached yet the physical pain is nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He finally found someone that understands him, someone that can push past his tough exterior. Ari is his light, his stronghold. She can calm him down from the worst of his moods. How many more times must he lose her? Ever since that fateful day on the rooftop, there was something that attracted him to her. She still held the name of Phoenix at the time


	4. Flashback

_Raphael jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He had just finished taking down some Purple Dragons. He cracked his knuckles as he landed on the rooftop. After his most recent fight with Leo, he needed to escape. He felt like he was suffocated in the lair. Living in the shadow of his big brother is becoming too much to bear. No matter how hard he tries; he will never be the brother that Leo expects him to be. To be the perfect brother, the perfect son. He punched a nearby wall in frustration. "In the end, I'm nothing but a failure ta him." Raph said out loud to no one in particular. Growling, he leapt away. As he ventured closer to the inner city, he heard the loud music of a gala that was taking place at City Hall. He had heard on the news of the event but didn't really pay close attention to it. The party is for the Superheroes of the world. Something about appreciation. He saved countless lives every night but he never got any recognition; just shouts of monster. His youngest brother seriously considered going but Leo shot him down. It was too risky to be seen, even at an event where most everyone is in costume. Softly, he landed on an adjacent rooftop. He listened to the laughter and music echoing in the night air. Part of him was jealous that he and his brothers will never be recognized for the work they do. As he let his mind wonder, he thought of one superhero that hated the limelight, so much so that she preferred the shadows. _

_ Mikey practically dropped whatever he was doing whenever she was mentioned on the news. She never stayed long enough for the reporters. He noticed how she hated the limelight. He even thought that she would make a good ninja. After all, she did stick to the shadows frequently. She carried a katana at her hip and is just as deadly as Leo with his. Raphael wouldn't lying to say he never imagined a fight between the two. Phoenix is considered the enigma of the superheroes. She doesn't seem to be a part of any team and rarely fights with others. It was as if she carried the weight of world on her shoulders. Even he had to admit, he regarded her with respect. Much like him, she fought fiercely and jumped headfirst into battles. Raphael grinned, two of a kind. _

_ Rounding the corner of the water tower, he stopped. Across the rooftop stood a lone figure silhouetted against the skyline. A black caped billowed out in the light breeze. Stands of amber flew about in the breeze. Deciding not to tempt fate; in case they are an enemy, he quietly backed up to leave. Just then the figure spun and looked directly at him. Under the night sky and lights from nearby buildings, he was able to better discern the features. The female figure wore a dark green sleeveless top with matching gloves and half eye mask. A glint of silver caught his eye on her side, the hilt of her deadly katana. "Oh sorry, didn't know anyone was up here. Sorry to bother ya." Her sweet yet sad voice barely above a whisper. She didn't sound like she was from New York instead it carried a tone of royal blood. The figure turned to leave. Raph wasn't sure what to do. Whoever this is sounded like they need help and he'd wouldn't be able to face himself if he didn't try. Her voice called out in desperation. Yet could he risk exposing himself and lend a helping hand. _

_ "Wait, ya were here first." His normally deep Brooklyn voice softer than usual. He didn't want to scare her off. Taking a cautious step forward yet still keeping to the shadows, he asked the one question on his mind. "Are ya alright?" The figure spun, her cape flowing outward. _

_ "Um, yeah just needed some fresh air. Can't stand large crowds." She meekly replied. She was curious as to why someone all of the sudden is taking an interest into wellbeing. Even the other superheroes know well enough to leave her alone. Her problems are hers alone and she doesn't plan on letting anyone get close. Even her uncle Chronos; god of time, didn't foresee how drastically her life is about to change with this chance encounter. "Ya mean in there." He gestured to City Hall. She glanced down. "Yeah, don't like those big gatherings, especially these ones. I don't see myself as doing anything special. Yet the Mayor insists." Realization hit Raphael, this figure is one of the many superheroes around. "Yer a superhero then." She shifted her gaze to him. _

_ "Yeah, not that I see myself as such. I'm just to defend those that cannot, to protect the innocent." _

_ "Isn't that what a superhero does?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess but I'd rather not be recognized for it." Raphael shook his head. "I can relate." Not sure why but he was starting to feel a connection to this young girl in front of him. His mind wandered until her angelic voice broke into his thoughts._

_ "So what brings you out this late?"_

_ "Patrol." _

_ "Patrol, so you're a vigilante? And I take it that's not a costume you're wearing." Phoenix laughed a bit. Raphael stood nervous. He knows the adjacent lights weren't completely keeping him in the shadows. "Um yeah." Phoenix slowly approached him. His breathing quickened. He wasn't sure how she would react. She examined his plastron and shell. "And by the looks of it a trained ninja." His eye raised. "Your weapons and red mask gave it away. A set of sais isn't your average weapon choice." Raph grinned. So far so good. She didn't sound as depressed. _

_ "Yeah, so yer not startled by my appearance?"_

_ "Nope, I've seen stranger and you're normal compared to what I've seen."_

_ "Yeah I guess you've seen all sorts of things." Raph chuckled a bit. _

_ "But you are the first ninja turtle I've met. The name's Phoenix by the way." Raph was shocked. Here standing before him is one of the most famous superheroes in the known universe. Mikey will be so jealous. She's one his favorites. _

_ "I'm Raphael. Raph for short. Mikey'll be jealous."_

_ "Mikey?" Phoenix questioned. _

_ "Yeah my youngest brother. He's a big fan of yours."_

_ "Oh cool, well tell him I say hi. I should be going so I don't take any more of your time." Phoenix started rising in the air. There was still something bugging Raph in the back of his mind. Was it him or did she still seem upset?_

_ "Hey wait." She stopped midair. "Wanna come with me, ya know to bust up some Purple Dragons or we could just hang for a while?" Phoenix thought for a moment. She isn't normally one to hang out with anyone yet for some reason the offer was tempting. In a rare moment, she didn't want to be alone. And this turtle seemed the perfect fit to keep her company. _

_ "Yeah but I think I just want to chill for a bit. I'm tired of fighting all the time." Raphael smiled. He couldn't blame her for feeling like that. She's out all day and sometimes all night, fighting to keep the world safe. But little did he know just how deep her fight is. A battle against demons and titans from an ancient war she still fights to this day. _

_ "Sure I know a quiet place we can go." Phoenix followed Raphael off the rooftop to Central Park. Little did she realize that she would later become a sister to him and his brothers. And to Raphael, she would become so much more. _


End file.
